


Sweeter

by StarGazerGamer



Series: Mass Effect Escapades [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Sara and Lexi have some quiet time after Sara gets back from a Remnant site on Kadara.





	Sweeter

Lexi looked down at the data pad in her hand without truly seeing it. Annoyance filtered through her mind as she glanced over at the med bay cot that was currently occupied by a certain trouble making Pathfinder. All the causes of her aggravations lately was currently pretending to be asleep to avoid a scolding. The other one had an equal partner in the trouble making, Peebee. The two had gotten into some trouble at a Remnant site, Drack had just dropped them at Lexi’s feet before grumbling about impulsive asari and squishy humans. Lexi heaved a sigh as she tossed the data pad down with a sharp clack. The sound was startling in the stillness of the medical bay.

“I didn’t do it!” Peebee jerked upright looking around. She saw Lexi sitting at the desk with her arms crossed, sending an exasperated glower her way. “Right… We’re not at the site anymore. Umm. I’m going to go back to my escape pod now.” Peebee paused. “Or well, what’s left of it.” Lexi watched the other asari dart out of the room. _Always the paranoid one._ Lexi drummed her fingers on her arms as her gaze drifted over to the Pathfinder.

“All right Sara. You can quit pretending to be asleep.” Lexi told her as she stood slowly. She padded over to stand beside the cot and looked down with a mock glare. Sara was a horrible liar and now was not an exception. Lexi saw the twitching of her lips, she was trying desperately not to laugh or smile. Arms snaked around her waist and a face pressed against her side. “Sara, you’re incorrigible.” The words were accompanied by a chuckle as Lexi stroked Sara’s dark hair. She wasn’t angry at her anymore, she’d come to know that Sara would always be involved in some sort of trouble. All Lexi could do was be there to patch up the injuries as Sara grinned recklessly at her.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing and you don’t like it.” Sara inhaled and sighed at the comforting smell that was Lexi. The gentle sting of antiseptic that was blended with a pleasant lavender scent. It was relaxing and she enjoyed snuggling close to the asari doctor, which she rarely got to do. Lexi twisted and sat next to Sara on the bed, trailing her fingers through Sara’s soft, silky chocolate colored locks. It always felt good when Lexi would do this, and a low groan escaped her as she felt the tingles down to her toes. Sara knew Lexi wouldn’t let her do anything on the Tempest, no matter how hard she tried. She respected it despite how much she got frustrated.

“You need to start taking better care of yourself Ryder. I won’t always be here to patch you up.” Lexi gently scolded. She felt, rather than heard, Sara’s grumble about it being Peebee’s fault. “This I have to hear. It’s either her or your fault most of the time and Drack wasn’t willing to part with the story this time.” Sara blew out an irritated breath and looked up at Lexi, and saw the amusement shining in her eyes. Sara grumbled as she realized the trap had been laid and now she had to come clean.

“Ha-ha. We came across a Remnant site on Kadara and Peebee _had_ to go investigate it.” Lexi shifted so Sara could lay her head down on her thighs. “Well, she set off some sort of trap and there were waves of Remnant bots!” Sara groaned as she remembered the overwhelming bots, even Drack had been cursing by the time SAM figured out how to stop them. It had been annoying! And they didn’t get anything useful from the site either which was the cherry on the sundae. “Peebee just laughs and goes ‘oops’ like that will stop the bots. I had to manually reset the console for it to stop.” Sara grumbled as she settled against Lexi. Lexi smiled fondly as she watched the frustration flash over Sara’s face. Her nose scrunched up adorably and her honey colored eyes snapped in annoyance. Lexi shouldn’t find it attractive, but Sara made annoyance sexy.

“Poor dear. Sounds like you had a rough time of it then?” Lexi’s voice threaded with amusement as she could picture it perfectly in her mind. Drack being his grumpy self but knowing he enjoyed the fight. Sara yelling at Peebee as she dodged the lasers to reset the console. Peebee shooting at the bots while screaming out a half-hearted apology as she tried to scan a chest to see if it had useful tech in it. “That would explain Peebee’s hastiness in escaping when she woke up.”

“I’ll get her back later.” Sara grumbled and cracked open one eye. “Hey SAM. Flicker the lights in Peebee’s little room? Just as a warning.” _“Acknowledged Pathfinder.”_ SAM’s voice wrapped around the two women and Lexi shook her head.

“Ryder. You are out of your damn mind.” Lexi chuckled. She leaned down and brushed her lips against Sara’s. “Don’t take it too far all right? We don’t need a prank war again. Remember what happened last time?” Lexi reminded her gently as she winced. The last prank war had ended with clear cooking grease being spread on the upper walkway. The only two not affected had been Suvi and Kallo, even Lexi had fallen victim to it.

“Aww. That’s no fun Lexi.” Sara grinned at her and she saw the pinched look on Lexi’s face. “Yes, I remember what happened last time. I _will_ dethrone Gil one of these days, but not today.” Sara promised and lifted her head for another kiss, this one deeper. She sighed as Lexi pulled away after a moment, just enough for her heart to start beating faster.

“Not on the Tempest Sara.” Lexi warned as she felt her blood heat from the kiss. Sara dropped her head with a sigh and grumbled about her sticking to her ethics too strictly. “You like that about me. Besides, waiting makes it that much sweeter, doesn’t it?”


End file.
